Mangle's Truth- part 1
by potatomna
Summary: Mangle wakes up, in 2017, to find out that she has been asleep for 30 years. She will never forget what happens next. ( Part 1 ) DISCLAIMER: there is a possibility that not all in this fanfic is true, so please don't flame on it. I currently have proof for all that


Mangle

Date: March 3rd, 2017.

Setting: Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction

Mangle's POV

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, what happened?" I groaned. Suddenly, a flashback.

1987

Setting: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Date: Sometime in summer.

Mangle's POV

" Hey Mangle, what's wrong?" asked Toy Chica." You aren't still depressed about your attraction, are you?" I am a bunch of endoskeleton pieces and a head. I was in horrible shape. Caused by children having fun. I used to be one of them, before the man in the purple clothes murdered me. I shuddered. Why me? I was just an innocent little girl, but now, I am considered both genders. People just don't figure my gender out. Heck, they don't even try to find out. Why? Because I am an animatronic, not a living, breathing, thing, but, yet, I still have a soul. My only friends are the two Chicas and the wise old marionette. I like to think of myself as a girl, and they are all female, so why not?" I'm fine." I told Toy Chica. " At least you don't have a broken jaw", Said Older Chica." Toy Chica and Old Chica don't get along the best sometimes, but they are sisters, and I guess that's what keeps them together. " At least I don't have to keep the stuffy beak on", said Toy Chica. " Hey" Said Old Chica." We're trying to make Mangle feel better, alright?" " Jeez." Said Toy Chica" I was just saying…"

Back to 2017

" You are in the future." Said Marionette. " 30 years, to be exact." " Where are Toy Chica and Old Chica? " I asked. "Old and Toy Chica are now just regular Chica, except, Phantom, like the rest of us." Replied Marionette. " But let's just call each other our regular names." " Thanks, Marionette." I replied. I dragged myself to the bathroom, and looked at myself. I was twice as hideous as before." Oh God!" I yelled. Suddenly, there was Chica, burned up badly, rushing to my side." You woke up!" She said. "I woke up yesterday, Freddy the day before that, and Foxy before that, and none of us know when Marionette woke up. Now that you are here, meet Springtrap. He is even older than all of us, and will be replacing Bonnie." " Where's Bonnie?" I asked. Sadly, Chica shook her head. Then she lead me to Bonnie's outer suit, standing in a hallway, dead as a doorknob." Bonnie." I said. " Oh No." " I'll introduce you to Springtrap now, he is wise, like Marionette, and is awesome to be around! He even knows about the other spirits, the souls of other children that never got into a suit. It's very sad, but they kinda took on silhouettes of animatronics. Now, to Springtrap's den!" Chica lead me to a closet, which led into a cave, and in the middle, a animatronic that looked like Bonnie was in a rocking chair. " Ah." He said. So this is Mangle. I was surprised that you weren't fused with Foxy, being the same animatronic base design. Was it that you 2 are different genders, or that you are too damaged?" " I dunno, but I'm glad someone recognized my soul gender." I said." The name's Springtrap, the oldest animatronic suit around." Said Springtrap. " Would you like to hear about the souls?" he said. " Yes please" I said, and then he began.

" The souls are the children murdered that never got into a animatronic suit, which Marionette was in charge of putting the dead children in. Sadly, there were not enough suits, so they were given ghostly silhouettes by Marionette to inhabit. There are only three of them, though. Golden Freddy, Shadow bonnie, and Shadow Freddy."

" So there are 3 Freddy's now? I said. " Jeez"

" Well, at least none of them like to do any harm. They just observe the night guard, making sure he doesn't make any trouble. That's why there is currently a past night guard in me."

" WHAT?" I basically yelled. "Who?"

"His name is Mike Schmidt, and he is your murderer."

To Be Continued…


End file.
